cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SkyGreenChick
4,484 |infra = 7,797.10 |tech = 2,708.19 |litrate = 100.00 |taxrate = 30 |landarea = 3,612.126 miles in diameter |nationstrength = 43,634.505 |totalpop = 107,729 |civilians = 87,729 |soldiers = 20,000 |income = Level V Classified - TOP Secret |nativeresources = Furs and Lumber |connectedresources = Coal, Fish, Gems, Gold, Lead, Marble, Silver, and Wine |bonusresources = Fine Jewelry, Affluent Population, Scholars }} SkyGreenChick, currently under a ruler name of SinOfNemesis in CN. History Nation History First nation, SkyGreenChick of Broken Heights was created on September 30, 2006. New nation was deleted and restarted on September 30, 2007 under SinOfNemesis of Lan Castor. Past Alliance History Original Minister of Recruitment of Confederacy of Independent States (or Confederacy of Imperial States) and later on its tri member. Co-Founder of the Royal Highland Guard with GeorgeTheWild and Mum2005 (Michael Scott) \m/ member until its disbandment on Sept.19, 2007 Member of Genesis Previous Emissary of Valhalla Current Membership Currently member of the Order of the Paradox. Official current Grand Hospitaller, Knight Hospitaller and Conciliator Esquire. Also, Executive Assistant to the Sexiness, Dr.Dan. Previous Heptagon Alderman, Grand Inductor, Grand Hospitaller, and Grand Mistress of the Order. The first female in Non-Voting Council and the first female Voting Council member. Memoirs of Broken Heights http://i35.photobucket.com/albums/d180/SkYgReEnChIcK/CN/Broken-Heights-II.jpg The air was filled with silence. The gushing wind, roaming around sinister and unwelcoming streets of Broken Heights, scattered yellow leaves at the steps of an empty mansion. During night hours, the city always died out, as if there was something dangerous about the atmosphere. Broken Heights was only a mere nickname of the Nova Ester, but the name was long forgotten even by the habitats of the town. Only the oldest could remember the tale of the war, the hate, the famine, and the passion that was hidden behind this tragic name. It was a year of 1869, when the rebellion has occurred and The Great Change took place. The Emperors have overthrown the monarchy and now took control of the people of Broken Heights from its capital- Nova Ester. For years the Emperors relentlessly abused the power that was granted to them by God, or as so they said. And so centuries went by, but no one ever tried to rebel against the manslaughters. Mandatory draft was sanctioned in 2004, during the Years of the Thrifty War. Thousands of the best soldiers were diminishing each day, but there was no end to the war. Two years have passed and the emerged Royal Blood Party RBP, lead by SkyGreenChick, master of the conspiracy and the descendant of the royal Monarchs, who were overthrown 135 years ago. And so once again a struggle between good and evil has begun. The commoners have all taken the side of the RBP to fight the despot. Weeks went by and there was no end to the bloodshed. When most of the town folks and the armed forces were aligned against the Emperor, Emperor the XIII decided to preserve his life and fled, but everyone knew, that he’d be back, stronger than ever. Now it is July 2006 and SkyGreenChick established the long-forgotten monarchy, upon which this nation has been found. Two most faithful members of RBP – Nicholas Crafter and Darian Marver- were granted the positions of Prime Ministers, and so the wind of change began to spread across the vast realm. Anxiety could not be calmed, so the government had to act promptly and rapidly. Ambassadors have sent to the neighboring states – One Winged Angel and Tree Hill nations- and asked to form an alliance to protect themselves from the common enemy – Emperor the XIII. Responses were as expected, the nations confided about the fear of threat that hung in the air of their estates. So as the nights have passed, the best of the best warriors began long sessions of clandestine assemblies. The top priority was to get 7 adjacent nations to sign the Solace Shield Treaty, which will provide a safety net to all of the joined nations. Few weeks have passed and there was only silence from the Emperor the XIII, but the rumors had it that he was hiding in the Silent Death Mountains. The opposition had aroused when the Imperceptible Knights betrayed the Royal Blood Party and aligned with the Sinister Council of the Emperor the XIII. The darkness has settled into the hearts of Whispered Warriors, as well. The Majestic Army was being drenched of its supremacy, but there was a plan that was born. SkyGreenChick has imposed to erect a national monument- the Golden Torch. The Golden Torch was to be built in the Marver Estate, so it would overlook the vast country sides. The purpose for this monument was to give people the reassurance that it was not only a monument, but a fortress, where they could hide in case of an invasion. The monument stood up 1000 feet above the ground, so the very tip of it served as an observational station, and in case of unwanted guests, the torch was lit up. The national monument was a symbol for protection. On August 13, 2006 the Great Struggle has occurred. During those times, the main bloodshed occurred at Tree Hill and One Winged Angel, and their government was thrown into anarchy. One by one the 7 nations of the Solace Shield Treaty were conquered, but Broken Heights was still standing and defending its possessions. As another struggle erupted, all of the odds were pointing against the Majestic Army, but all of a sudden a message came from the Karuzian King, saying that his army has been deployed to help the Majestic Army. The wind has spread the news across the extensive land. The Sinister Council Army now had no chance and they knew it. The last battle has occurred nearby the Golden Torch. When the fight was over, the Crimson Field was colored rouge, not even a glimpse of green. When the battle scene was cleaned, it was realized that the Emperor the XIII has escaped once again. So now the only option was to wait … To wait for the dance of fate to plays its game. The Golden Torch now became not only a national monument, but a sight of interest for tourists. Broken Heights need to repair and thus it needed money, so a new tourist program has been organized. The tour includes a visit of the Marver Estate – where the Golden Torch stands- the Crimson Field – where a reenacting of the shorter version the Great Struggle has taken place- and a visit to the Nova Ester palace- which now was abandoned by the monarchy and turned into a museum. Tourist from the Solace Shield Treaty and the rest of the world, poured in, just to have a chance to see the nation which withheld the forces of the Sinister Council. The only change that has been made in the laws of the Broken Heights was the adoption of Subversion Act. It stated that if any citizen of Broken Heights were ever to align with the Emperor the XIII or any other alienated forces, that person was to be charged with treason, brought to the court, excommunicated, and hanged or banished from the nation, depending upon the degree of treason. The Solace Shield Treaty members entered a new alliance, Confederacy of Independent States - CIS. The leader of the nation soared up in the career in the new alliance. After almost a year of the membership, SkyGreenChick felt compelled that it was time to move on and leave. When Broken Heights entered \m/, it faced a great war. The warriors found bravely. Courage is in the blood of every single person and they do not give up. The war left the nation in ruins. New changes were needed to boost the spirit of its citizens and not let the Golden Torch fade away. The country was renamed. Lan Castor emerged from the ruins and shined brighter than ever. At this moment, the memoirs of Broken Heights will end, but the fate will be directing us into the right direction. So now the dance of fate just plays its game, and all we have to do, is observe the spectacle and learn from it. Memoirs of Lan Castor http://i35.photobucket.com/albums/d180/SkYgReEnChIcK/CN/Lan-Castor.jpg To be completed.